Twisted Love
by Shadow-Kitsune
Summary: [BillyRebecca] He leaned forward, his head meeting with mine, and I could see his broad face beside me. He turned to speak into my ear, his tone mesmerizing and his breath warm… “I sure missed you.”


**Title:** Twisted Love  
**Rating: **Mature (For strong language, possible adult themes? Not likely…)  
**Pairing: **Billy/Rebecca  
**Disclaimer: **The Resident Evil game is owned by… CAPCOM? Ah… someone who's not me. Ha ha.  
**Summary: **Rebecca Chambers is on her first mission and she encounters the murder convict, Billy Coen. The big problem is that Billy keeps hitting on her! How is Rebecca supposed to complete this mission with him hounding her the entire time? And she likes him too? Boy, that's twisted love.  
**Comments:** Yay. My first Resident Evil fic! (reposted because I dunno. lol.) I've liked the game for a long time, I guess since I was about say… 10? Ah, whatever. A long time. XD. I think the first game I played was RE 2. The one I own is RE0. That's why this fic is about B/R solely because I own the game they star in. Lol. Well… I guess I don't have much more to say, so on with the first chapter!

**VVV**

Maaaaaaaan am I B-O-R-E-D. Okay, I may not sound like the mature 18-year-old, already graduated college, AND medic of the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team but I am. I just act like this when there's nothing serious to talk about. Oh, my name? Rebecca Chambers. It's nice to meet you. I'm in a helicopter on a bizarre mission to investigate some recent murders outside of Raccoon City. There are 6 other members of the Bravo Team with me. Unfortunately, I'm the only girl. It totally sucks. You'd think they'd at least stick in another female with a bunch of other men. Apparently S.T.A.R.S. thought I was tomboyish enough to handle myself. But that's okay. I don't mind being the only female.

So we're out in the air in the middle of the night heading out to the murder site. I'm playing with my medical bag until a BOOM-sounding noise is heard from above the helicopter. A red light is flashing and everyone is starting to panic. Ha ha, what sissies.

"What's going on?"

"Engine failure! Emergency landing!"

What luck. I tense up for the major-extreme landing and the helicopter speeds up, descending into the forest below. The seat under me starts to quake as we make a rough landing. The pilot decides he wants to stay in the chopper. Good for him. Everyone else gets out, and I follow, giving the pilot a thumbs-up before I hop out. It's midnight blue/black outside and the air is cold… and it stinks. God. I thought outdoors was supposedly fresh. There's a heavy stench in the air, but I keep it to myself.

"Check the current position and investigate the surrounding area," my Captain orders. We all walk around, taking in the environment and it's mysterious aura. I spot something to my left and gasp.

"Captain, look!" I point towards it and the Captain shines his flashlight on the scene.

There's a turned over vehicle in front of us, along with items strewn about… and a few dead bodies too. –_Dun dun dun- _No wonder it stinks around here! Everyone is walking towards a vehicle, while I spot an opened suitcase.

"Captain!" I call out to him.

"Hm… What happened?"

I stare at it before kneeling down to pick up a clipboard with a file on a person. Upon further inspection, it seems we have a prisoner to investigate! I read aloud the information on the sheet of paper.

"Court order for transportation… Prisoner Billy Coen, Ex-Lieutenant, 26 years old. Court marshaled and sentenced to death July 22nd… The prisoner is to be transferred to the Lexson Base for execution…" Hey, he's pretty good looking. A team member takes the clipboard from my hands.

"Those poor soldiers… they were good men just doing their jobs… and that scum murdered them and escaped!" The Captain took hold of the clipboard and skimmed over it.

"All right everyone. Let's separate and survey the area. Our friend is brutal and ruthless. Keep your guard up!"

I want to go find this Billy Coen person and catch him. One, to prove I'm just as good as any of these sissies. Two, to prove I'm better than any of these sissies. And three, just to see this hot guy on the run. Aaaaah, I'm blushing all over. I take out my handgun out of my holster and turn on the built-on flashlight. This forest is giving me allergies. I really need to sneeze. I look around for a bit.

_-Rustle, rustle-_

Ah HA! I point my gun at the sound, except nothing's there. Silence fills the air, and I walk over to where that sound came from. I push leaves and branches out of my way to find…

"… A train?"

A very nice looking train too. Except the windows show stains of blood and some windows have been knocked out. Hmm. I've got a decision to make.

1.) Ignore the train and go back to the forest with the creepy sounds and risk being killed.  
2.) Go in the train and risk being killed by who knows what.  
3.) Risk being killed. Period.

I guess I'll go with option… 2! 1 was unreasonable, because I still have to sneeze. 3 was an option, but I'm risking my life at the moment, so 2 was the best, and probably most death-defying option. Yes, I'm tough, and I'll take on anything. Bring it on! It starts to rain as I step towards the train and grab the handle on the door. –_Click- _It's unlocked! I open it and step lightly into the darkness…

**VVV**

… to find this compartment totally empty. I'm instantly disappointed.

"Damnit! Where's everybody?"

Yeah, I talk to myself SOMETIMES. I walk to the end door on the right, but it's locked. I turn around and try the opposite door, and it clicks open. Score! I step in and the compartment is lighted. I walk to the middle of the compartment, seeing dead bodies sitting in random seats, and one in particular lying on the floor. I wonder what happened.

"**Unnnhh**…"

My eyes shoot open as I turn around to find two people. The most ugly people living on earth! Talk about no showering or facial cleanser. Sheesh! You'd think people on this train would have better care for themselves. And why are they strutting towards me in an I-want-to-murder-you fashion?

"**Nyuhhh**…"

I turn back around to see another one of these dirt-infested people! I tread backwards, and they're about to corner me. Wait. This scene looks familiar. I remember a horror movie JUST LIKE THIS. Let's see. What happens next? …Oh yeah! The main character shot the zombies dead with his gun. Ah! That's it! I have a gun! Then that means… they're zombies! Heh, I'm so good.

I whip out my gun and fire at the first one coming towards me.

"Take this you wrinkled out asshole!" It goes down. I shoot out the other ones, and they fall down along with the first one. They twitch a bit, and then finally stop moving.

"What just happened…?"

I notice a staircase and I head up the steps. The first thing I see is a patch of goo-covered… eggs? That definitely can't be good. I walk quietly past it, and there's a door… and more goo-covered eggs. I try to open the door, but it seems locked. I walk back, and see a green herb. I take it and stuff it in my medic pouch. I quickly descend back downstairs, and run to the next door, opening it and shutting it close behind me.

The wind outside is harsh, and rain pours through the broken window beside me. I walk down the hall, and see two doors. I enter the first one and there's a dead body on the bottom bunk of a bed. Poor guy. The zombies must've gotten to him. I see a First Aid Spray. It's my lucky day! Okay, that's an understatement. I shove it into my pouch and see a file sitting on a chair. I skim over it, and I put it back. Useless piece of shaved wood. Aahh… Handgun bullets. My favorite. I take it and put it in my other pouch that holds my ammunition.

I head out the door and enter the one next to it. There's another file on the bed, and I ignore the other piece of useless shaved wood. Oh, another green herb! Meh, I leave it there. I can just take it later. Next to it there's a desk… and a typewriter. I examine it and there's an ink ribbon next to it. I load it in and put my fingers over the buttons. This'll be fun! I start typing:

**Rebecca was here! If you read this, you're a total idiot. Ha ha. 7/23/98.**

Yep. I'm a total idiot. I leave the room and continue down the hall. There's another door, but it's jammed. I look around, and find another body lying against the end of the hall. There's an electronic door near it, but from the looks of it, it's locked shut. There's a card reader, and I have squat. I turn back to the body and examine it. Boy, is it rotting. I suddenly sneeze out of instinct to the side. Finally, my nose is relieved.

"Hmm… you're holding something. Let's just see what it is -" I reach for it, then stop. There are footsteps behind me. Oh man, I'm screwed! I turn my head to the right and look up. A gun is pointed at me. This person is alive! And the good kind of alive! This guy's not a zombie! Even better! This guy is-

"Billy…" I whisper. "Lieutenant Coen…"

I keep a straight and serious face. I must be screaming in a fan-girlish type of voice in my head. I have to admit this dude is sexy! That slick-backed hair and that tight wife beater are doing wonders on his body. Nyaaaah! I just want to go up and poke his chest to see how hard it is…

"So… you seem to know me. Been… fantasizing about me, have you?"

I could have died right there! His voice is so deep and so… awesome! And and… he hit on me? That bastard! Well… he is being truthful. I mentally smack myself in the head for saying that. But I was thinking about him earlier… THINKING. Not FANTASIZING.

"You're the prisoner that was being transferred for execution. You're with those soldiers outside." Ha! Take that, you convict! I'm gonna arrest you now and be the hero of this story. That is, until he fought back. Damnit!

"Aah… I see. You're with S.T.A.R.S… Well, no offense honey, but your kind doesn't seem to want me around. So, I'm afraid our little 'chat time' is over." He backs up, putting away his gun, and strides off. What an ass! He just blew me off like that! No one talks to Rebecca Chambers like that and gets away with it. No one, ya hear? I follow him and he stops.

"Wait! You're under arrest!" I must be really brave or really stupid to try this. Kids, don't EVER try this on someone way bigger and muscular than you if you're thinking of going into the police force. You'll just get beat up. Seriously.

"No thanks, doll face." He lifts up his left arm and jingles handcuffs locked on it. "I've already worn handcuffs." With that he walks away. ASSHOLE!

"I could shoot you know!" The nerve of that guy! I turn around and steam. Grrr! I will catch him. This is my new mission. I burst out laughing. I have to hold my sides on this one. What's so funny, you ask?

_-Flashback-_

"_Aah… I see. You're with S.T.A.R.S."_

_-End Flashback-_

Ha ha ha ha… you should've heard the way he said S.T.A.R.S. He said, "_STAAAARS._" I am laughing my ass off. There's a sudden crash behind me and I do a 180° turn. A body comes flying through an end window and thuds to the ground as pieces of glass shatter all over. I run up to it and to my horror, it's Edward!

"Edward! Are you all right? What happened?" I tend to him, but he's in serious pain. I don't think I can save him now. This sucks. He huffs a bit and turns to me.

"It's worse than… w-we can't… y-you must be careful, Rebecca. Th-The forest is full of… z-zombies and… monsters…"

"Zombies and monsters…?" Grrrreat. There are more of those things? I'll be having a lot of fun tonight.

"Auh…. Uh…." He leans off to the side, dead. I look at him one more time, until another crash comes from above me. I scream out and see a flying shadow. It lands on the ground and a quickly get to my feet. Cue horror music. There's a dog with its insides hanging out, and it's growling at me. Aw man! What did I ever do to those things? Okay, maybe I shot three of them dead back there, but I'm still innocent! Ha, oh wait. Dogs don't speak English. Eh, I wasn't talking anyway. I take my gun back out and shoot at it. It yelps and dies. Another crash, and another dog. I shoot that one too. It dies. Both canines ooze out red blood from their abdomens. I remember back in the S.T.A.R.S. training facility that these dogs are called… Cerberus was it? I pocket the key I took from the body at the end of the hall, and head back to the first compartment I entered.

**VVV**

There were a couple of zombies on the way, but I'm fine. I've gunned them down. Go me! I insert the key into the hole of the locked door, and the knob turns and creaks with ease. I throw the key to the side and walk in.

"Hnn.. Another electronic door. Go figure. And there's stairs. Let's see…" I start to contemplate which way to go until the door behind me opens and shuts quickly. I spin around to see Billy Coen standing there, staring at me. Talk about dilemma between Heaven and Hell!

He took a couple of steps up the staircase and looked down on me.

"It's gonna be dangerous from here on in. Why don't we cooperate?" He leaned on the railing and stared into my eyes. Creep.

"Cooperate with you?" I answered. He does seem pissed off. Oops.

"Listen, _little girl_, if you haven't noticed there's some pretty freaked out things on this train, and I for one want to get out of here. I don't think we stand a chance of doing it alone."

"You expect me to trust you? A wanted felon? I don't _need_ your help. I can handle this on my own. And don't call me 'little girl'!"

He reached out at my face and I backed up. Jerk! "All right, Miss-Do-It-Yourself, what should I call you?"

"The name's Rebecca Chambers, but that's _Officer_ Chambers to you!" I snapped. He stepped off the stairs and leaned back against the door and crossed his arms. Damned smirking, good-looking bastard!

"Well then, Rebecca, why don't you go and try, while I wait here." I hate that smugness! Ugh! I pout a little in front of him before strutting up the stairs.

"Wait." I almost trip after he called out to me. I can tell by the looks of things we won't be getting a long very well.

"What is it?" I waited impatiently for his response.

"I just wanted to tell you…" Like oh my gosh. Tell me what? What? "…that I don't like being called a 'total idiot'." I face-faulted.

"I… guess you saw the typewriter then?"

"Yep."

"Heh. Well, I'm off." I smile a little and continue to head up the stairs. I take a glance back at him, and it appears he's… staring at me! Not just me, but my ass! My smile fades. What the hell? This guy's a pervert too? Oh man, I'm having second thoughts about this Billy Coen…

"What the hell are you looking at?" I yell at him.

"I like the way it sways, babe. I'm a guy. It's natural instinct." He gives me a sick smirk. Damnit!

"…UGH!" I take that First Aid Spray out of my pouch I picked up earlier and chuck it at his head. It hits him right on target! He rubs the side of his skull and puts on an angry face. I smirk right back. Ha!

"What the hell was that for?"

"I like watching men cry. I'm a woman. It's natural instinct." I mock him and with that I head all the way upstairs. That'll teach him to mess with me. He he.

There are patches of brushfire in corners of the room. I spot some bullets on a counter and take them. Man it's warm up here. I see a shadowy figure at the end of the room. I approach him cautiously and wonder why he's not moving.

"… Sir?"

His head turns to me, then completely turns and falls off his shoulders! That's not normal! It falls to the floor and I scream in terror. The figure breaks off into what looks like a hundred slugs! Ugh! And that head returns on the top of the heap, pupils missing from the eyeballs. I am officially, freaked out. They race towards me and engulf my body. I try escaping, but it's futile. Goodbye cruel world! Rebecca Chambers is going to judgment.

I suddenly hear gunshots forwarded at me, and the creatures fall off, and I land to the ground with them. I open my eyes to see a blurry figure… Billy? Yes! He's come to my rescue! What a knight in shining armor! The damned things that I now believe are leeches are crawling around, and two of them lunge themselves at Billy. Oh crap! He jumps off to the side and fires point-blank at the critters. Each of his two bullets hit them head on. I hear him hit the ground and the rest of the leeches retreat into the back of the room. Man this guy has kick-ass accuracy. I love him already. Did I just say that?

"Hey, you all right?" He asks me. I take in some breaths and give him a thumbs-up. He smirks and keeps his guard up as I stand up. There's some kind of weird sound in the air.

"Hm…?" I hear him hum. It sounds as if someone's… singing? It's like those operas that high-class people like listening to. I don't honestly enjoy that type of music… We both take a look outside to see a figure… and those leeches gathering around his body. That is really creepy. And there's lightning too. "Who is that guy?" I hear him ask to no one in particular. The train unexpectedly starts moving under our feet as everything shifts out of place for a second.

"What's going on?" I look around. "Who's controlling the train?"

"Go and check out the first engine car." He takes a few steps and turns to me.

"Listen. We've got to cooperate with each other from now on! You got that?" Well DUH I want to cooperate! But the fact is that you're a wanted man and I'm the officer! It's my duty to arrest you, but you're freakin' cramping my style!

"Well I don't-"

"Clue in, girl! Or maybe you like being worm bait!" Yeah. He's got a point. Damnit! Billy: 1, Rebecca: Zip.

"Alright! But you just remember that I **will** shoot you if you try _anything_ funny."

"Fine." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of handgun clips. "Now take these with you." He tossed it to me, and I caught it, sticking it into my ammo pouch. I turned to walk only to be stopped again by him. "If you find anything, give me a call, alright?" He held up his radio device. He… gave me a look. Not a dirty look… but… sincere? I must be dreaming. This guy was hitting on me a few minutes back and now he's all hunky-dory. This guy needs to make up his mind about cooperating with me, or else I'm not gonna help his sorry butt. I'm walking to the end of the room, and Billy decides he wants to bother me some more. Great.

"On second thought…" He says.

"What now?"

"I'll go with you. I wanna make sure you don't go flying off this train."

"I will not!"

"I don't care. I'm still going."

Jerk. Bigger jerk. I stick my head out the window and see the ladder that leads to the top of the train. I reach for it and plant my feet on the first step. I start to climb while Billy follows suit. I make it to the top and Billy's right behind me. This isn't _so_ bad. Except for the damn wind and rain messing up my hair and getting my clothes wet. We start walking towards the cable box and I can feel his eyes on my butt _AGAIN_. When is this guy gonna quit?

"Would you _mind_?" I shout at him.

"Mind what?" He asks in an innocent tone.

"Stop staring at my butt! It's annoying!"

"Alright! Alright, I'm glad you asked. Most women would just let me stare at them. My giving them attention makes them quiver. I like that in a woman."

I could feel my cheeks heating up as he said that last comment. This guy's such a pervert! But I push that to the back of my head as we stop at the cable box. There's a giant hole right in front of it, and I get in between the two. There's the cords- chopped right down the middle. I take hold of both ends and attempt to put them together.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" He asks. I'm starting to think that I'm the one baby-sitting.

"Yeah, yeah. I know what I'm doing." I pull the two ends together and they spark. I feel the power surging through the cords, and the train makes a 'whir' sound. I take a closer look down into the cords, and there's slime? What? It lunges at me, and I have no time to dodge. Crap!

"AAAH!" I yell out as the clear slime slams me backwards, into the hole, and I smack down hard on my back. Man did that hurt! I rub my backside and struggle to my feet. I look up and see Billy, laughing at me.

"Why the hell are you laughing at me?"

"It was funny!"

"Fuck you!" I shout up at him, and I disappear from his view. I turn around to see a door. Salvation! …Shit! It's locked. But from the inside? I peek into the small keyhole, and there's something jammed in it. Nooooo. I'm stuck in this crap room with a crap maniac right above me! I look around to see a couple of ammo boxes, and a First Aid Spray. I decide to leave them, only until I can get the hell out of here. They're sitting on a counter, and there's a refrigerator and a service lift on the other side of the room. I'm getting a little claustrophobic.

"DAMNIT! AHHHHHHHH!" I scream out and punch the wall opposite the cabinets in the room. I hate this! This mission. And this room! AND THAT BILLY-

"Heeeeeeeello?" I hear, coming from my radio. "Rebecca, you there? Over." I clip off my radio from my belt and hold down the speak button.

"Yeah. I am. Where are you?" I hear knocks coming from that door. I jump nearly out of my boots. "Oh my god! What was that?"

"Haha sorry, that was me." He knocked on that damned door again. "Hey! I found you!" Billy said.

"Damnit, don't do that! It scared the hell out of me!"

"Tch, sorry you're such a scaredy little girl."

"I told you not to call me a little girl! And I'm sorry that you're such a sour puss!"

"Yeah, whatever. This door's locked. Open it."

"I tried! It's jammed. I need something to poke out whatever's blocking the knob from turning. Like something sharp and pointy."

"I'll go look for something. Stay put."

"Yeah, like I have anywhere else to go." I sit down and lean my back against the cabinets, with my radio in my right hand. I can here his footsteps through the transmitter.

"So. Tell me about yourself." He states. I hear him trudging down the stairs.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, more interesting things about you, besides the fact that you have a nice bottom."

"To hell with you! Uh… I'm a new member of S.T.A.R.S. I graduated college this year… Umm…"

"How old are you? 21? 22?"

"I'm 18."

"Holy crap! Seriously? No wonder you won't play dirty with me. You're still a child. Sorry about that."

"God! Quit it with the pervert-act. How old are _you_ then? 30? 35?"

"Hold on there! I'm only 26. Still young and fresh, hun."

"And stop it with calling me cutesy names! It's annoying!"

"What'ya mean?"

"Like that 'hun' and 'doll-face' crap."

"Jeez. I thought girls your age liked being called things like that. But really though, you are cute."

"…" I'm speechless. AAAACK. He cornered me! I don't think he was trying either. WHAT THE HELL?

"Ha. Gotcha. Well, I'm in the kitchen, and there's a door, but it's locked. There's a crawlspace, but the cover can't be opened. I don't know what else to do."

Crap. I look around and see something on the sill beside the door. It's a key. Hm. Go figure. I take it and walk over to the service lift.

"Okay Billy, I found this key in here. Is there a service lift where you're at?"

"Let me see… … … Yep. Right here."

"I'm sending you the key." I press a button and the window opens. I place the key on the cold surface, and press the other button, closing the window and lowering the platform down.

"Aah. I've got the key. What's it for?" I could hear the lift on his end open, and the key rattling.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I didn't check the tag." I sit back down in my spot by the cabinets. I play with the dirty laces on my green combat boots.

"… Ah, the Conductor's Key. Where's the Conductor's room?" He asks. Silence. I flush a bit with the reminder that we met by that room. Damnit this guy's getting to me. I can't let that happen. He's a fugitive, and I'm the officer. But… are there rules against liking a guy on the run? I think not. However… in my position… oh god, I'm confused as hell.

"Um… way back to where we met."

"Alright, I'm gonna have to cut off from here. Okay? Go take a nap or something."

"Are you crazy? That's worse than not having a weapon!" I try to sound reasonable, but I end up acting like a little kid. I'm ruining my own reputation over this guy. How low can I get?

"Then occupy yourself with something. Over and out." I hear the static for a spilt second, and the radio is completely off. Okay. Pretty low. I sit the radio on the soppy floor and stretch my legs out in front of me. I can feel my leg muscles contract and loosen. So far it's been pretty rough. I tilt my head backwards and close my eyes. I take in a whiff of air through my mouth, and the air is damp with water. The rain's pouring down through that hole in the ceiling like there's no tomorrow. Then I start to wonder…

Will _I_ see tomorrow?

So far, luck has been on my side. I probably would be dead right now if Billy hadn't shot those damned leeches off of me… I have to thank him when he gets me out of this hellhole. Then… he'd be saving me again. I blow out a heavy sigh. Am… am I really that weak? So weak that I can't defend myself even though I'm a trained S.T.A.R.S. member? A lot of people are like that. But that's not how I see myself. I see myself as a confident individual, on the outside.

But… I'm scared. These creatures are not wild animals, nor nature's beings. They're… they're man-made viruses… and I can't let these things take over me. Their crippled bodies and hoarse moans freak me out; I will say that. But I won't let them get me. They won't break my barrier that easily. I'll stay alive to try and stop this. I pull my black fingerless gloves off and rub my hands together to warm them up. I ball up my right fist until I see my knuckles color white. I release my grip, and turn my hand over. I've created moon-shaped indents in the palm, and I feel the sting residing.

I ask myself another question: Am I really willing to pair up with Billy to fulfill my mission? I ponder on this, and I answer. Yes. Whatever it takes, I'm willing to risk. Will I put my life in the hands of this man who has killed? Yes. I will put my life in his hands. Do I trust him enough to do so? I guess I'm forced to. This is my job, after all. If those leeches appear again, I might not be able to survive this nightmare on my own. I'll have someone to lean back on. That's it, support. I'll have to put my feelings for him aside, and put my job right up front. I don't think this'll be easy on me. This mission is a kick in the ass… I close my eyes out of exhaustion and curl up with my arms around my legs, my left hand holding the radio. I… wonder… if he feels the same way… about having to be… _with me_…

**VVV**

I'm hearing a voice… talking to me… calling out to me… "_Rebecca… Rebecca!"_

"_Huh…?" _I don't recognize it… who's… who's calling?

"REBECCA! WAKE THE HELL UP WOMAN!" I hear a voice coming from beneath me. My eyes are lidded with drowse. I blink a couple of times and sit up. Crap. I fell asleep. When I specifically said I wouldn't. To _him_. CRAP! I grab the radio that I was lying on.

"WHAT? I WASN'T SLEEPING!" I yell into the radio, "I just didn't want to answer you, that's all." I picked up my gloves from the floor and slipped them on, feeling the damp fabric sliding over my numb skin.

"Bullshit. You were sleeping and you know it. Do you want to get out of that room, or don't you?"

"Of course I do! It's wet and cold in here for Christ's sake!" I shiver, noticing that the water level in the room went up a few centimeters. I stand to my feet and shake out the water off my pants.

"I'm sending you an ice pick I found. Get out of there and meet me downstairs." I see the service lift and hear the platform rising up. I walk over to it and hold the ice pick in my hand. Finally! I walk to the counter and put the extra ammo in my pouch, and the First Aid Spray in the other. I stand and bend over to put the ice pick's pointy end into the keyhole. I hear clicking noises, and a louder one, signaling the door is finally open. I throw the pick behind me and go through the door. The fires are still ablaze… along with more zombies! And they're on fire! Too bad I don't feel like gunning their heads off, so I sprint down the stairs and enter the kitchen. I look around, and no Billy? I scratch my head. Suddenly a pair of arms grabs me from behind in a tight embrace. AHH! Someone help me!

"So… did you miss me, Rebecca?" A deep voice rings through my ears. Oh, it's just Billy. I struggle a little, but his grip is firm around my waist. This guy's got strength! And he's pretty warm too… and I need to stop thinking about him positively!

"Not… not entirely." I stutter. I grab at his right arm with my left hand, trying to pry his hold off of me, but it's no use. I stop struggling. Damnit I knew I should've done more weight training!

"Oh? So you still wanted to see me? How thoughtful." He leaned forward, his head meeting with mine, and I could see his broad face beside mine. He turned to speak into my ear, his tone mesmerizing and his breath warm… "I sure missed you."

I twitched and shut my eyes, "I'm sure you did. Please, let go of me." To my surprise, he did. I stepped away from his body, and adjusted my belt holding my pouches. I could feel my face turning a million shades of red, and boy am I embarrassed. I look up at him, and he's holding up his left arm again… scrutinizing the handcuffs hanging from his wrist. I chuckle.

"What are you doing?" I ask. He pulls his arm down to his side and looks at me.

"Waiting for you to finish whatever you're doing. C'mon, we still have things to do." He walks passed me and I look over to him. He's holding some kind of pole-object. "I need to pull this open, gimme a sec."

"Alright." I cross my arms and watch him hook the device on the door handle. He grunts a bit, and steps back, pulling the door open, to what I'm assuming is the crawlspace he was talking about. He lets the door bang down to the ground, and he shows the way, like some gentleman to his date.

"After you," He says politely, " m'lady." I look at him like he's some kind of drunken idiot who has had one too many drinks to chug down. I back away, waving my hands in front of me in a 'no-way-in-hell' action.

"Nuh-uhhhhh. After you." I say to him. He looks at me confused.

"Oh, what's the matter, sweetheart?" He says, putting one hand on his hip. "Are you claustrophobic or something?"

"A little. And I don't want you staring at my butt anymore. So you can go first, thank you."

"Aah… I see. Alright then." He says, then sitting on the edge of the opening. He hops down, crouches, and gets on his hands and knees. He crawls a bit, leaving me space to follow him. I do the same, and we continue crawling down the dark, small, narrow steel path that seems like we're in some kind of mission impossible movie, where the good guys have to go through the ventilation system to get into the building of destination. He stops abrutly, and my hands bump into his boots, his blood-covered boots. God that's disgusting. What exactly happened while I was asleep?

"Why'd you stop?"

"There's a spider web up front. I'm not touching it."

"What the hell… you're afraid of tiny little spiders? A guy like you?" I chuckle at his little phobia. I'm not even afraid of spiders!

"I'm not afraid of little spiders. I'm afraid of T-Virus infected spiders."

"Oh… But it's just a spider web. Swipe it and let's keep going."

"Why don't you try being up front and seeing this damned webbing, it's thick and covered in slime."

"Damnit Billy! You better be a man and swipe it, before I blast _you_ a new bunghole back here and you'll have _something else_ to worry about!" That'll definitely teach him something about messing with a girl's temper.

"Alright woman, sheesh! I'm going. I'm going!" He reached for his back pocket and I see him take out a shiny combat knife. I then hear the sounds of something wet being pushed and sliced about. The slashing ends, and Billy returns the knife to his back pocket, a little sticky it seems like. Ew. He continues down the crawlspace and I walk over the webbing. It's sticky gel-like substance sticks to the palms of my hands, and on my pants, knee down. Yuck! He wasn't kidding, I don't want to touch this crap anymore. He gets on his knees, climbing a small series of ladder steps, and pushes up on the door of the crawlspace. He pulls himself up, and out of the space, then reaching down for me. I take his hand, and I pull myself up. We're both sitting on the opposite edges of the crawlspace, our knees barely touching each other.

"Thanks." I say, smiling.

"No problem." There _is _a problem, however. He won't let go of my hand!

"… You can let go now." I comment. I try prying away, but my own fingers won't come off his grasp. What the hell?

"I think it must be from that damned spider crap back there." He says. A loud metal bang comes from behind me, and I gasp. I swivel my head to the sound, and I spot two Cerberus, growling viciously at us. Both are spilling drool all over the floor, their mouths hanging off, and their tongues off to the side. They look like they're ready to pounce. This is a way bigger problem!

"Get down!" I hear Billy's voice shout. I quickly set my head down in front of me, and I hear him ruffling and pulling something metallic out. Shots are distinctly heard right above my head, and I squeeze my eyes shut, and I cover my right ear with my free hand, and my other ear down on my lap. I can smell the smoke coming from his gun and I hear the bodies of the Cerberus plop lazily to the ground. I pick my head up, and put my free hand to my side. I look behind me, and see their lifeless forms. I turn to Billy, who is still occupied with our hand problem.

"This is gonna be a problem if we continue being stuck like this." He snickers and grabs my wrist, trying to pull away my hand. No use. "Damn this! Uhmmm…" He continues to move our clasp around, and then I faintly hear something lightly behind me. I swiftly reach for my Beretta, twirling it into my grasp with my forefinger on the trigger, and I look behind me, aiming. It was in mid-air when I shot it in the abdomen, and it slammed back onto the cold concrete. It then mewled and secreted blood from the gunshot wound. That was a way close call.

"Whoa. Good shot." He congratulated. I notice my hand has finally been detached from his, and crusty film covering it. I wipe it on my vest, and it rolls off. We both get up, and I look back down at his boots. Those and his pants are stained heavily with blood.

"Oh my God, Billy! What happened?" I quickly get out an herb and start crushing it with a piece of mixing paper.

"Ah. I guess this can't be helped." He says, and walks over to a crate box, and sits on top. He pulls off his boots and drops them to the floor. He lifts and folds the cuffs of his pants, and there's an enormous slash on each one of his shins. What the hell happened? "While you were out cold, I found that ice pick. When I got out of that room, a gigantic scorpion crashed out of the ceiling and attacked me."

"You couldn't have gunned it down with your handgun alone, could you?"

"I found a rifle… but I ran out of bullets for it after about seven shots." He scratched the back of his head. "I had to use my handgun after."

"I see… well, this may sting a bit. Sorry in advanced." I said, and I applied the green pasty substance on his shins, and nothing extreme happens. Uh oh. The herb didn't work. Time for the First Aid Spray! And cue evil madman music…

"I didn't feel anything." He said, poking slightly at his left shin. "Did it work?"

"I don't think so… your wounds must be really serious. I'll need to use the spray on them." I pull out a spray bottle from my pack, and shake it vigorously. "This is gonna sting a lot. So I suggest thinking happy thoughts, oookay?" I say, grinning.

"… How much is it really gonna-" He says, cut off right when I push down on the nozzle, releasing the healing agent. He screams out in agony, and grabs at me, pulling my body straight into his chest. He clutches his arms tightly around my waist, and I can feel my face getting hot. He's hugging me again! Damnit! His grip loosens and his arms fall onto his knees… whereas I assume his hands are against my rear…

"Sorry… I've never been good with things like that." He says, laying his chin on my shoulder. My hands are on either side of him, both balled into fists. "I usually like to grip things when someone's aiding to my wounds." I can hear his erratic breathing. Poor guy.

"So you like to grab onto stuffed animals or something?" I pat his back with my left hand. I tried comforting him, something that I'm actually good at. Medics are supposed to make their patients feel good, aren't they?

"Yeah… I guess you could say that. I usually hold onto my girlfriend though." He chuckles. Something clicks inside of my head. He… has a girlfriend? Why didn't I think of that? I mean, he is good-looking… so why didn't I assume that he was already in a relationship… Boy, am I one messed up chick. It never even occurred to me…

"You… have a girlfriend?"

I can feel his head turn to mine, tickling the side of my neck with his chin. "Ah… no. Not at the moment… I broke it off with her recently. What? Did you have your hopes up or something? Cuz if you wanna hook up with me, I wouldn't mind-"

At that moment I pushed away from him, slamming him backwards against the wooden crate behind him. I heard him thud loudly as I turned away out of his hold. I could feel wetness swell up in my eyes, but I blinked them back. I balled up my hands again, squeezing as hard as I could to release my emotional distress. I'm such a fool. An extremely stupid fool… Now I don't want anything to do with this guy… What is wrong with me? Now I hate him just because he's had a past love? I'm being selfish… a little bit. I can't let my emotions get the better of me. Not here, and definitely not now.

"What the hell was that for?" He shouts at me.

I walk towards a metal shelf, and spot a casing of shotgun shells. I heard him get off from the crate and pick his boots off from the floor. A few seconds later I hear him curse a little, and he walks to me, and I turn only my head. He stops in his tracks. I face him completely, my shoulders tense and my posture straight as ever. I look him in the eyes and furrow my brows slightly. I can feel my anger rising up my throat, and out my mouth.

"Don't you **dare** hit on me, _ever_ again, you hear me Coen? Our mission is to get off this train and out of this area as soon as possible." I turn back to the shelf and grab the shells off the surface.

"Whoa. Talk about PMS problems. Well sorry to burst your bubble, but-"

"-But _nothing_, Mr. Coen. You're out of a job and role as leader in this mission. You will listen to my orders from now on. Got that?" I spat out at him with the cruelest sounding voice I could muster up. My eyes pierced into his, hoping that my tone cracked his eardrum in some way or another.

"Heh. You don't mean that. You're all talk and no-" He joked. I pulled out my gun and shot at him. His eyes widened and he froze instantly. The bullet went straight passed his head, inches from it, and hit into a crate behind him. The crate's side blew into splinters of wood. He kept looking at me, like I was a crazy woman headed straight for solitary confinement. I felt like it at the moment. I'm breathing in deeply, and my teeth are clenched together, still pointing the gun at him.

"-No _what_, Mr. Coen? Action? I've told you once, and I'll say it again." I lowered my gun down, and stuck it back into my gun holster, still glowering at Billy. Now he looks shaken up, and a little fearful I may add.

"You just remember that I **will** shoot you if you try _anything_, and I mean _anything_ funny."

**VVV**

Oh. My. God. Rebecca don't shoot Billy! He neeeeeeeeeds you! Lol. Rebecca's gone haywire! What's she gonna do with poor, perverted Billy now? Yeah. Ha ha. Man that was long. Longest chapter I have ever written. Probably the only longest chapter I will ever write. Oh yeah. A lot of the opening dialogue came straight from the game, so I don't take credit for any of that. Sorry if I didn't include the names of the other S.T.A.R.S. members either. I don't think they're all that important… ANYWAY!

Please review. It makes me extremely happy when I read them, and the feedback I get. Another thing. Don't expect the next installment for a while, because I have a lot of major school things happening right now. Sorry! I will try and write when I have free time. And when I feel like it. Last thing! I will not cover the entire walkthrough of the game, just the parts where something extreme happens… and you all should know. So I will definitely cover the end of the train sequence (next installment!)… and the part where Rebecca hangs on for dear life, and definitely where Billy is stuck in the water sewer. (Evil laugh) At least… those are my plans. Any comments? Review! And thank you for reading! Gotta love your support. Bye!


End file.
